


Belonging

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold licked his lips; it would hardly be the first time he’d kissed the other man, though it had been his assumption that Jefferson didn’t need them anymore, now that he had Alice back.  It wasn’t his desires that mattered, though.  He turned from Jefferson to look at Belle.  It had been her, months ago, that had led Jefferson to their bed.  He was theirs, she’d insisted, to take care of, and take care of they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Gepardo.

Gold knew better than to drink anything Jefferson gave him, of course. Once burned, a hundred time shy, and he’d learned his lesson decades ago. The problem was Belle. She was dancing, even when sitting almost still at the table, pleased to be meeting Alice for the first time since her return and excited for her friend’s returned happiness. Gold couldn’t keep his eyes off of his love, and absently drank the tea when it was put before him. 

Everything went blurry before he passed out.

“I’m going to hang you by your toes from the ceiling and curse you with a skin itching disease,” he threatened the moment he came back to consciousness. The portal jumper should know better than to mess with him. Apparently the old lesson had worn off and a new one was needed.

“As fun as that sounds, old man, there are more interesting things to do with our time.” Jefferson rested a hand on his shoulder. The shoulder that was twisted back a little, as both hands were firmly tied behind him. He knew there was a reason he hadn’t liked the look of those chairs, and the ridiculous metal rings hanging from the back. Trust Jefferson to have bondage furniture in the dining room.

“If Belle…”

“I’m alright, sweetheart.” Belle, he found when he turned his head, was still right next to him. It made his gut turn to see that she was likewise tied up. She’d spent too many years, not being able to move at will

“Jefferson, you have thirty seconds to free her, or I swear…”

“I just wanted to play a game.” Alice came into view, the dress she’d worn earlier replaced by a silk robe in an emerald green. ”You’ve been so nice to my white knight, and Beauty’s so pretty. I just thought we could play. We can change the rules if you’d rather.”

Gold watched as Alice delicately sat herself down on Belle’s lap and kissed his love’s lower lip. She rested her head on Belle’s shoulder, and sighed. If one ignored the kiss and the way her hand rested against Belle’s breast she might look almost like a sleepy child. “You smell good.”

“The choice is yours, Rumpel.” Jefferson reached out to cover his wife’s hand with one of his own, even as he leaned close enough that his mouth was all but touching Gold’s.

Gold licked his lips; it would hardly be the first time he’d kissed the other man, though it had been his assumption that Jefferson didn’t need them anymore, now that he had Alice back. It wasn’t his desires that mattered, though. He turned from Jefferson to look at Belle. It had been her, months ago, that had led Jefferson to their bed. He was theirs, she’d insisted, to take care of, and take care of they did. She hadn’t known, then, of the connection between the hatter and himself. She hadn’t cared, when she’d found out. 

None of them had know that that one night would become a weekly ritual. None of them had known that Jefferson’s True Love wasn’t dead, but only missing. She’d returned, three weeks ago, through a portal from Wonderland, but not a Wonderland that any of them had seen; the curse had fractured more than their own world. 

They’d been two separate couples, since then. Perhaps not as separate is it had seemed.

He waited a long moment, his eyes not leaving Belle’s. With a single word he could make the scarves around their wrists vanish. With hardly more than a thought he could have them across town, in his home, safe and alone. Belle only broke his gaze for a moment, to look at the woman so pale and slight, leaning against her.

His brave girl nodded. “Something new, Rum?”

“As you wish.” From the corner of his eye he noted that something in Jefferson that hadn’t seemed particularly strained suddenly relaxed.

“Really?” he asked with a grin. Jefferson, he suddenly understood, had missed them.

“I think you had better undo the lady’s hands, first.” The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile, as he deliberately tilted his head away from a kiss.

“It’s part of the game, Rum. It’s alright.” Belle, his brave Belle, smiled. It was only a shadow of something in her eyes that told him there was distress.

“It’s all wrong. All wrong.” All of a sudden Alice was sitting up, her hands rubbing together. “We can’t. No hurting, Jefferson. It can’t be done.”

“Shhh, love. It’s alright. We’re not hurting her, see?” With a few tugs in the right places Belle’s hands were free. Jefferson looked at Belle with a bravado that Rum could see was hiding his own concern. “Alls well that ends well, right Belle?”

“Not ended yet.” Belle brought her hands around to the front, touching Jefferson briefly before wrapping the other woman in a hug. “It’s just beginning, Alice. I want it to begin. I just have trouble, sometimes, with small places or being held too still.”

“I have trouble with places that are too big,” Alice said softly.

“Then we’ll have to stick with places that are just right.” Belle’s laugh was gentle, almost a secret between the two women. Rum, however, didn’t feel excluded. It was a lovely thing, seeing the brunette hair and blonde tangled together as the woman reached for each other both physically and emotionally. Both had been through far more than they deserved. Both deserved to be protected. And worshipped. He wanted to worship them, but wanted, too, to give them the freedom they needed to do whatever they liked.

“We can find whatever space you need,” he said, not taking his eyes off of them.

“I like this room. Food and drink and friends. Laughter. It reminds me of a tea party.”

“We’ll have one of those soon, poppet,” Jefferson promised. He was so gentle with the girl. In the decades he’d known the other man he’d never seen him handle anyone with the care he handled Alice, not even his daughter, but Grace was a strong and happy child. Whatever Alice had been once, the look in her eyes made Gold think of spin glass; a touch too firm would shatter her. Once Jefferson had made a face and questioned why Rum would want to go to a land without magic. He knew the man would understand, if asked now. Jefferson would go anywhere, for his Alice or for their Grace.

“Good luck with that, dearie. I’ve remembered why your tea parties are so dangerous.” He shook his head a little as he looked up at Jefferson. The hatter laughed, and kissed him, lips firm but a little dry. The man was still nervous. Gold wasn’t entirely troubled by that idea; an unbalanced Jefferson was an interesting thing.

“You’re enjoying it. Don’t try to deny it.” He straddled one of Gold’s legs, the good one, and breathed warm again the other man’s ear. “Look at them, Rumpelstiltskin. How soft they are, and how sweet we know they taste. Can you imagine what it would be like to taste them both at the same time, or to watch them taste each other? Or perhaps you’d rather have them both tasting you?”

“Or to see them both taste you?” Gold said with a raised eyebrow, just before he nipped on the other man’s upper lip. He could feel, against his thigh, that Jefferson was already half hard. He could feel, too, his own blood rushing downward as he imagined two sets of slender hands undressing the Hatter, layer by layer, two mouths on the skin that he himself had sucked and bitten. Three weeks, since they’d last been together; Gold was certain that the marks he’d last left on Jefferson’s body were long gone. He hadn’t expected the chance to claim him again.

“Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join?” The barest whisper of a touch against his cheek had Rum turning his head. Somehow with his focus on Jefferson he hadn’t noticed that Belle had moved. She stood behind him, the silk scarf that had bound her was in one hand. Alice cling to her other hand, staying at her side.

“Belle.” He reached for her, forgetting that his hands were bound. He couldn’t touch, could only look at her. There was a smudge of lipstick on her neck, just above her collarbone; he ached to lick it away. “Nothing is private where you’re concerned. No secrets.”

“Honesty,” she said with a smile as she glanced over at Alice. “Rum and I tell eachother everything. No misunderstandings, that way.”

“Honesty is the best policy.” Alice nodded as she, in turn, looked to Jefferson. “My governess taught me that.”

“Dull woman.” Jefferson shook him head. “Never did approve of adventures.”

“I like adventures.” With the slightest tug of her belt, Alice’s robe opened, slid from her shoulders and fell to the floor, leaving her in matching pale blue panties and a corset tied with white ribbons. “All kinds.”

“Do you remember the field where the flowers all sang, rabbit?” Jefferson slid from Gold’s knee, his place almost immediately taken by Belle who was close enough to touch him, but still too far for him to touch her. Even as he leaned forward he could not reach that tempting spot on her neck. 

“They made music while we made love.” Alice’s eyes met his as she did what he could not, her fingers brushing Belle’s hair over one shoulder before she found the zipper of the golden dress, lowering it a few inches. “Have you ever heard flowers sing, Mr. Gold?”

“I think you should call my Rum, dearie, considering how well we’re to know each other by the end of this night.” She was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself with a long trained eye for the aesthetically pleasing. Her skin was almost the pale cream of pearls, though far from flawless; she’d lived in Wonderland under the rule of the harshest queen, and bore the marks of it. On her shoulder just below her collarbone was a heart, burned into her skin by a branding iron long enough ago that it was healed. Her blond hair flowed down her back, longer and straighter than his Belle’s. She was beautiful, not not as beautiful as his love. “I’ve heard them a time or two, before plucking them for my potions. Powerful things, singing flowers.”

“Jefferson.” Pale blue eyes filled with tears that were quickly wiped away by a husband’s gentle hands.

“Not your flowers, poppet. They dance still, when the wind blows from the south, and sing a pretty song.” Jefferson licked his thumbs clean of her tears before kissing her, holding her hands to the buttons of his vest until she was more distracted in the undressing of him than the flowers.

“You distracted her from my dress, Rum, with your talk of flowers. It could have been off by now, you know.” Belle held his tie in one hand, tugging at it just enough that he felt it on the back of his neck, a poor substitute for the touch he really craved.

“Perhaps you could…” he looked at her with wide eyes and a half smile, hoping that she would take pity on him. It hadn’t been a malicious comment, after all, but an honest answer.

“I think I had better help Alice first. After all, Jefferson does like to dress in layers.” She did not move right away, her hand still on his tie as she tilted her head to the side. Gold’s eyes fluttered closed when her tongue found the outer shell of his ear, her warm breath making him shiver.

“Belle,” he moaned. 

“Open your eyes and watch, my love.” And then she was gone, the weight from his leg lifted and his tie falling from between his finger. Her hands, instead of being on him were on Jefferson, easing his jacket off his shoulders, and then the vest that Alice had already unbuttoned. her eyes were still on him, though.

The minx winked at him. She’d been spending far too much time with himself, Gold was sure, to enjoy knowing that he had no choice but to watch and be patient.

“Has anything ever smelled better, old friend, than the pair of them together?” Jefferson’s smirk grew as four hands relieved him of his shirt. His own hands were not idle, loosening the bindings of his wife’s corset and smoothing the red marks on her skin as they fell away. “Sugar and spice, only I’m not sure which is which.”

“A little of both.” Belle, standing behind him, reached around to undo the buttons of his trousers, tugging them down until all that remained was his boxers and the cravat around his neck. Alice had that in hand, slender fingers loosening it by inches and kissing the raised scar that had caused Belle to weep, the first time she had seen it.

“A matched set,” Alice crooned as she pulled the cravat away, rubbing it over her own heart shaped scar. “Long live the queen.”

“Not for long, poppet. She will never touch you again. Never.” There was a knife’s edge to Jefferson’s promise, one that Gold recognized well, and appreciated. Mother and daughter, a matched set of queens, and two innocents that had stood up to them and survived. There were no limits too far to keep Belle and Alice safe from them.

“My white knight.” The cravat was quickly abandoned to the floor when Alice found it more interesting to trace a trail of kisses from her husband’s neck to navel. She knelt before him, lips grazing the skin just above his boxers. “But you have no steed to ride into battle.”

“I’m sure we can find something else for him to ride,” Belle said with a giggle, sounding lighter than she had in weeks. Gold hadn’t realized just how much she’d been missing their mad friend. “Or someone to ride him.”

“That sounds like a promise.” With a speed less common now than it once had been, Jefferson turned and caught the woman standing behind him. “Tut tut, little duck, you’re wearing far too many clothes for this to be as fun as it should be. Don’t you agree, Rumple?”

“She’s not the only one,” Gold muttered, shifting in his seat. He was uncomfortable aware that he was still fully dressed.

“Alice, love, her stocking since you’re down there?” Jefferson directed.

“And you, Jeff? Where will you start?” Belle caught herself on his lower arms before she could become unbalanced. Alice, rather than going for her stockings had found her satin panties and had decided, it seemed, to try and remove them with her teeth.

“With a taste, my dear Belle.” He looked to Gold for just a moment before giving his complete attention to Belle’s neck, lathing it with his tongue until Gold could see the gleam of moisture in the low light. the lipstick that Alice had left was gone, replaced with a faint red mark that had more to do with teeth than lips, Gold was certain. Jefferson’s hands, meanwhile, had not been idle. There was a faint cry of protest when the dress fell to the ground, briefly trapping Alice within its folds.

“The sky is falling,” Alice complained. “I wanted my taste of Belle too.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Belle stooped to help disentangle her, combing her hair out of her face and placing a kiss on her forehead that wasn’t unlike the motherly ones that she sometimes gave Grace.

“Anything?” There was nothing daughterly about the kiss that Alice returned, silencing them both for a minute as mouths and tongues danced together.

“Just say the words, Alice.” They wore, between them, one set of underthings; Belle still in her bra and Alice in her panties. Stooped together on the carpet, a man on either side, skin flushed and hands touching, it was one of the most erotic and yet strangely innocent things Rumpelstiltskin had ever seen.

“I want to taste you. I’ve tasted Jefferson, but never a woman before.” To make her meaning clear, Alice’s hand wandered down Belle’s chest and abdomen to the curls that were shades darker than the hair on her head. “Please?”

“Jefferson, help me up?” Belle reached up her hands. Jefferson assisted her, and anchored her with her back to his chest and a hand on each hip as she spread her legs. “Do you remember, Rumble, the first time you did this?”

“You didn’t understand why I would want to. I believe we made a deal, before you allowed me.” She’d been so lovely that night, in a blue lace, her lips tasting of wine and her eyes concerned. She’d been reassured by his promise that he would stop is he didn’t like the taste, as if there was anything about her that he didn’t crave, and the deal that she could, when she chose, taste him. She had chosen one night when he had yet to lock the shop door, but was in the back room and not expecting her. 

“I remember that deal.” Her eyes grew darker, either at the memory of her first time tasting him in a similar fashion, or because of the cheek resting against her thigh as Alice knelt in front of her and rubbed the backs of her calves.

“My turn,” Alice sung. Blond hair blocked Gold’s view, but he was far more interested in the look on Belle’s face.

“Let me see your eyes,” he whispered, and for a moment when blue met brown even the other two occupants of the room were gone. All he saw was pleasure, and joy. All he heard was the moan that made his pants even tighter. He could almost taste her, against his tongue. “Let yourself feel, Belle. Just let it come.”

“Trust in us,” Jefferson hummed against her ear as he pulled away her bra, his cupped hands supporting her breasts instead. Gold watched as fingers roughened by a thousand needle pricks worked to turn her nipples into hard pebbles. Belle’s back arched, and she turned her head to seek out Jefferson’s waiting mouth. Her muscles trembled, Alice’s inexperience at tasting a woman was not inexperience in all ways.

“Such a pretty girl, let me hear your pretty sounds?” Alice tipped her head back for just a moment. “Like the singing flowers, Belle. Sing?”

“Hold me.” Belle closed her eyes, her head thrown back and neck so tauntingly lickable, bitable, as she gave herself over to the waves of pleasure. She did not try to muffle herself, whimpers becoming cries becoming shouts. There was no need for silence, with no neighbors and no one but the four of them in the house.

“Alright, my love?” Gold asked as Jefferson helped her onto his lap, her muscles loose and bones seeming to almost be limp.

“Better than.” She rested a head on his shoulder, her lips brushing against the skin of his neck.

“It was good?” Alice didn’t quite meet either of their gazes as she stood before them.

“It felt wonderful, sweetheart.” Belle stroked the side of her face. Alice, reassured, kissed her, a hand resting on Gold’s shoulder. Her hair tickled his face; when he wrinkled his nose she turned, her head cocked to the side. 

“So patient, Rumpelstiltskin. Watching the toys but not playing.” She laughed, distracting his with the sound that was deeper than he had expected. And then he wasn’t thinking about her laugh at all, not with her hand cupping him through his trousers. “Don’t you want to play?”

“That knight errant of yours has taken that choice out of my hands, quite literally.” He tugged at his hands, but without resorting to magic all he could do was raise his shoulders, and magic wasn’t the name of the game. At least not tonight, in their house. 

“Do you want to play?” He could smell Belle on her lips when she brushed them against his cheek.

“Who in their right mind would say no to such a game as this?” he asked back, feeling the rumble of Belle’s laugh against his chest, and hearing Jefferson’s from not too far away.

“I think he needs a kiss, rabbit. A taste of you and Belle at the same time.” Gold felt a hand on his knee, too large and firm to be either women. He found Jefferson just behind Alice, his boxers gone and erection curved upwards. Gold smirked when he noted that Jefferson’s other hand was easing down his wife’s panties.

“Shall I kiss you, magic man?” She pulled at his tie, not at the base as Belle had, but at the knot until it came apart in his hands.

“Belle?” It had been she, who had first brought Jefferson to their bedroom, the only other person Gold had kissed since learning that Belle was alive. He chose not to think of a certain other bargain’s sealing as being a true kiss. and though Belle had consented to tonight there was something so personal about a kiss.

“I want to see, Rumple. I love watching you kiss Jefferson and imagining how it looks when we kiss.” Gold thought he heard Jefferson say something about ‘video camera’ hidden in a cough, but chose to ignore it. Had his hands been free he would have wrapped an arm around his love, keeping her close. As it was he trusted her at her word and opened his mouth. And tasted her against his tongue, his Belle, with another taste that was new. Spice and sweet, as Jefferson had said, but a touch bitter too, like a winter gone on too long. Like fractured Wonderland, seeped into her being.

Her kisses were teasing, her tongue never staying in one place as it flitted and flicked, against the roof of his mouth, the inside of his lips, his own tongue. She controlled the kiss, and for a minute he allowed it, as he learned the shape of her mouth, the taste of her. And then he leaned forward, about to slip his tongue into her mouth. And she bit him. 

“Fuck.” He could taste the copper against his tongue, almost eradicating the other tastes. He opened his eyes, surprised that she would jump so quickly from a kiss to a bite, but her eyes were clouded and she was moaning. Jefferson, it seemed, had taken advantage of their distraction to sheath himself in her.

“My little rabbit has claws.” Jefferson took one look at the already swelling lip, and grinned, licking his own lips. His hips canted forward as he thrust into his wife.

“And teeth.” But she did not use them again when she kissed him, soothing his lips with her tongue. He should have known, that any woman married to the Hatter would be just as dangerous.

“You’re overdressed for our party.” Belle uncurled a little, his now absent tie making it easier to undo the buttons of his shirt. She didn’t stop there, thank the gods, undoing his trousers as well. He moaned into Alice’s mouth with the twined relief and desire of being free, his cock hard and patience worn thin.

“Do you like to ride, sunshine?” Alice dug one hand into Gold’s shoulder, nails cutting into newly exposed skin. Her hold on Belle seemed to be more gentle, stroking her skin. “Like a pony ride, but better.”

“Much better.” His Belle’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him and brushing against his weeping head with the lightest of touches. “Do you want me, Rumpelstiltskin?”

“There’s never a time I don’t want you, Belle. Please.” He arched his hips upward, as if he could somehow bring her closer.

“My love.” She supported herself with a hand on his chest as she straddled him, her dripping core taunting him with its closeness. “Will you kiss Alice again for me? Jefferson in Alice, and you in me; mouths touching and all of us together.”

“A kiss for me as well, I hope.” As she took Gold’s erection inside of her, Jefferson stretched forwards as far as he could. Belle waited until she saw that The other two were kissing before joining her lips with his.

“Missed you,” she breathed out when they parted.

“You don’t have to.” Jefferson’s hand settled on her back, just between her shoulder blades, supporting her as she began to move up and down, but more importantly keeping the connection. “It doesn’t have to change.”

“It has changed.” Belle cupped one of Alice’s breasts, learning for the first time the way another’s woman’s felt against her skin. “But perhaps not as much as I thought.”

“It can be anything we wanted it to be, darling. If Jefferson is ours, than Alice is as well.” He never would have thought, a year ago, that he would willingly share Belle with anyone. She was precious, and he was a jealous man. But Jefferson had never tried to take anything; well not in this realm. And in Alice he could see some of his own barely patched cracks. She needed them, to help keep her together.

“Is it selfish, Rum, to want everything?” Belle closed her eyes, focusing on forming words.

“I don’t think you could be selfish if you tried, my Belle,” he reassured her. His own words were as hard to form. She was so tight, so perfect, and he had been so patient.

“I want you.” Alice kissed her neck, not moving away until she had left a deep red mark on the brunette’s neck.

“I want this, but then I’m a selfish bastard.” Jefferson punctuated his comment with a grunt, his face flushed.

“That’s settled, then.” Which it wasn’t, so easily as that, but they had an understanding. A connection. He could not, at the moment, spare it any more thought. He could not think, not any more than it took to control the impulse to free himself from his bonds and use his fingers to touch his Belle, to bring her the satisfaction that he could not hold off much longer for himself. “Belle.”

“I want you to come, love.” Her lips were gentle against his.

“We’ll all come.” Alice lent her fingers to do what Gold’s could not, moving in small circles against Belle’s clit until she tensed and cried out. Gold followed only moments later. Jefferson’s moan and Alice’s scream were twined together only a minute afterwards, all of them collapsing forward, Belle against his chest, Alice using his thigh as a pillow and Jefferson in a heap on the ground.

“Someone should untie you,” Belle rasped, seconds, minutes or hours later. Time felt suspended around them.

“I have a better idea.” The bed upstairs, he knew, was big enough for three. It should do well enough for four; Alice was a tiny thing. He moved his foot, resting it on Jefferson’s chest to be sure that he was touching them all, closed his eyes, and felt the purple smoke envelope them all. A moment later they were inelegantly sprawled on the bed in the master suite.

“That was fun.” With almost childlike glee, Alice clapped. “Thank you for my party, Jefferson. I think it was the best one ever.”

“Am I forgiven the tea, old man?” Jefferson asked as they moved around to slightly more comfortable positions.

“We’ll see.” Gold wrapped his arm around Belle, his fingers touching Jefferson’s forearm, Alice’s touching his hand. The bed was just big enough for four to sleep soundly until morning.


End file.
